


Adult-FanFiction.org : Originals

by hentaipowered



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentaipowered/pseuds/hentaipowered





	Adult-FanFiction.org : Originals

She had sunk so, so low.

Here, on her knees and hands, cold tile beneath her, the caress of a warm hand sloping across her body. Here, on the kitchen floor, while her own flesh and blood teased her. She could feel him at her entrance, his rigid pole hung and thick with desire. He pressed it into her, letting it throb in the shallows of her lips. Then all at once, he filled her to the hilt and she screamed. A long, lilting cry echoed through the house as he drove himself home inside her, Jin's back arching as he nestled against the back of her cunt.

Her son, her dear son. Still young and untested by the world, but she had claimed him with her mouth in a moment of unbridled lust, when she had been overcome with madness. That's what she told herself over and over, as her fingers had dug into her lonely cunt on sleepless nights. But then he'd appeared in her doorway, clothless and hard. He'd crept between her legs and tasted his first woman; his mother. She'd writhed and thrashed on the bed, clutching feverishly at his hair until she came, her thighs wrapping around the back of his neck, pulling him into her spasming pussy. Her heart thudded so loudly, she'd worried for her life. And then, when her ardour cooled, he'd risen and presented his boyhood to her. She'd clutched it like a ritual knife and guided it into her body. The virginity of her own son was sacrificed that night, and their lust laid bare.

Now he knelt in a squat behind her, driving his thick, rigid cock in and out of his mother's sleeve, raw and unfettered by any latex sheath. She'd thought to make him wear one, but her wanton sin had overcome her. She wanted to feel him – all of him – from start to finish. Every drop would be hers, an offering to the shrine of her womb, and if he gave life to something new within her – beyond lust and debauchery – then so be it. She would breed with her son.

She howled as he pumped his hips, vigor rippling through every pore. He spent every day in the water, testing his limbs and lungs. The lake had chiselled him admist youth, and though still not a man, he was far stonger than her husband had ever been. Taken like this, she knew it was always going to be. She'd watched him grow for the last four summers, and the pangs of lust had driven deep into her. So often she had caught a peek or glimpse of his naked youth in the bath or when changing. Once, she'd stood outside his door, listening to his breath as he pumped himself to orgasm.

It had been the next night that she'd barged in on him. He'd tried to explain himself, but her mouth was around his shaft faster than his words would save him. She'd milked him to the brink, then let him dress her with his jism. Stripes of thick, white boyish seed had stained her face as she stared up at him with a perverse smile. She remembered running her tongue around her mouth, savouring his taste, pocketing away dallops of his cream in her cheeks before swallowing it all. She'd left him stunned, and gone to her room to finish herself.

Her pussy would never know that loneliness again. She felt her hips slam back against his and his cock erupt. He cried out as he came, mumbling his mother's name through clenched teeth, dumping every last hot ounce of his jism into her waiting cunt.

She gasped and drew a breath. It had become their incestual ritual. She wore no clothes in the morning, save for the apron, and he came fresh from the shower with a ready pole. She was his lover, his mother, his cumdump, his... everything. As he pulled free, she slumped back and then turned, catching his rod in her mouth. Like a dutiful mom, she cleaned him. Crown to balls. Her scent, his flavour, their mingled lust were drawn into her mouth and savoured

"Now be a good boy and go to school..." she whispered up at him, "it's your first day, and highschool's an all new adventure."


End file.
